


Regret Hidden Within

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Gen, Guilt, Healing, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine and Louis help their injured friends.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 2





	Regret Hidden Within

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Clementine walked slowly throughout the orphanage making her way over to what was now the infirmary. It had been a few days since the yakuza twins had announced that it was okay for the other two members to recuperate in the same room. Clementine had thought it would be a good idea for morale and hopefully help Prisha and Violet heal faster. When she entered the room she saw Prisha lying on her back, her eyes close and her breathing rhythmic. Clementine’s footsteps became softer as she figured that the samurai may be asleep. Violet’s head turned towards the noise; the bandages that were covering her eyes were slightly tainted. It was clear that they were due for a change, Clementine would have to let Ms. Martin or Renata know. 

“Hey,” Clementine pulled the chair over towards the bed then proceeded to take a seat. “Just came to check in on you.”

It took a moment for Violet to recognize her voice. “Oh, hey Clem. I’m doing fine. Just doing what I always do: wait for the day when I can take off these bandages,” Violet motioned up towards her face before her hand fell back down.

“Well it seems like you’re healing just fine. It shouldn’t be too long before you can see again,” Clementine paused, internally wincing at her own words. Even if Violet’s eyes healed they would never fully recover from the torture. From some talks with Ms. Martin, Clementine knew that the chances of Violet being able to see out of her right eye again were impossible. Violet’s left eye had taken some damage but it was still unclear how severe the injuries were in that eye. 

“I won’t see again,” Violet stated somewhat coldly. “Not like before at least.” 

Clementine’s gaze fell to the floor. Maybe if she and Louis had been faster then Violet would still have her sight. Silence passed between the pair, neither sure exactly what to say next. Clementine’s eyes scanned the room, hoping her mind would come up with a conversation when she caught sight of a letter on the side table tucked underneath some gauze and ointment. “What’s the letter?”

Clementine’s question made Violet’s head turn toward where she figured the letter to be. “Louis wrote it,” Violet’s voice took on a softer tone. “He wrote it on the day I woke up.”

“Do you want me to read it to you?” Clementine was unable to tell if the offer would seem too invasive or not. 

Violet shook her head. “No, I want to read it myself after I get these bandages off. Besides, I think I know what it says,” Violet’s head turned back, her bandaged face now looking at the ceiling. 

“You do?” Clementine quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“There’s only one thing it can be: an apology note. Saying how sorry he is for all this and how it’s all his fault, which is bullshit,” Violet took a shaky breath, her voice reemerging unsteadily. “Because it's all my fault. All of it.”

Clementine’s eyes widened in shock as she saw tears appear from beneath Violet’s bandages. The tears seemed to irritate Violet’s eyes, causing her to wince as she reached up to grab at them only to hiss out in pain when she moved too quickly, making the stitched wounds on her abdomen sting. 

“Violet, are you okay?” Clementine reached a hand out towards Violet. 

“I’m fin-” Violet’s sentence was cut off when another shot of pain coursed throughout her body. 

“Just stay still. I’ll go get Ms. Martin,” Clementine jumped up from her seat, making her way to the door when she noticed that Prisha was awake. Her face twisted in concern as she looked towards Violet. Her bandaged hand grasped her side while she tried to get up and comfort Violet, only to fall back down against her pillow with a hiss. Clementine sprinted out of the room to find Ms. Martin, hoping that Violet’s pain could be eased. 

\------

Louis felt his sleeplessness build as he twisted and turned on the bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep well ever since that day. His mind always seemed to be focused on making sure Violet and Prisha were okay. He sat up on his bed and ran a frantic hand through his dreadlocks. Taking a few slow breaths to help calm his heart, he turned his attention to his pillow. Snatching it up, Louis shook it and pressed it in hopes of forming it to the perfect shape for his head to rest on. 

He was in the middle of the process when he heard a faint sound coming from across the hall. It sounded like someone or something was struggling to move something large. Louis carefully walked out of his room and waited to hear if the sound reappeared. A few seconds passed before it happened again, coming from the room a few steps away from him. It was the infirmary. Louis gently turned the handle to find Prisha struggling to move her bed. Her brow was laden with sweat and her body shook as she tried to push it against Violet’s bed. 

“Prisha? What’s going on?” Violet had sat up and searched blindly for the source of the noise. 

“I just need to-” Prisha paused, her breath running short while her bandaged hand throbbed.

Louis took a few steps forward, causing Violet to notice a second presence.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Louis,” Prisha stated before resuming her task. 

“Louis, what’s Prisha-” Violet stopped and cursed under her breath. There was no way Louis could communicate with her. “Just... can you help her?” 

Louis nodded and immediately felt the need to smack his forehead for how stupid a gesture that was to do in the dark toward a blinded person. He walked over a few steps and turned on one of the lamps, lighting up most of Prisha’s side of the room.

 _Prisha,_ Louis signed, _What are you trying to do?_

Prisha looked up at Louis before collapsing on the floor, her body leaning against the bed frame. She whispered weakly. “I just want to be closer to Violet. The nights are rough on her, and…” Prisha took a deep breath causing her shallow voice fading out.

Louis looked at Prisha’s eyes. They held deep sadness and regret within them. Without a word, Louis helped Prisha up to her feet.

“Louis-” Prisha began but was stopped by Louis’ waving. He helped her lean against the door before he rolled up his haori sleeves which instantly fell back down. Louis walked forward and pushed the bed, letting out a short withheld breath when he finally reached a spot that he thought was good. He wasn’t finished there though. Running around the room, Louis rearranged it, moving different pieces of furniture here and there before he was finally done. He placed his hands on his hips and gave a short nod. Louis turned around with a proud smile on his face before crouching down to help Prisha back up. 

“Thank you,” Prisha smiled up towards Louis as she got back in her bed. 

Louis waved dismissively. _I wanted to help. Glad I could._

Before Prisha could respond, Louis turned off the light and exited the room, leaving the couple alone once again. 

“Prisha, what were you and Louis working on?” Violet called out from under her bedsheets. 

“He was kind enough to help me move my bed,” Violet was about to ask a question when Prisha continued, “So that we aren’t so far apart.”

Silence filled the room before Violet reached out a hand, blindly grasping at the air. She quickly found Prisha’s hand. Prisha tried to rub her thumb against Violet’s hand but felt her frustration rise as she realized that with a broken thumb it was impossible. Instead she opted to delicately hold her lover’s hand, hoping that it gave as much comfort to Violet as it did to her.


End file.
